The evolution of virtual reality systems has primarily emphasized visual and auditory simulation, while the incorporation of haptics, or tactile simulation, has lagged. Tactile simulation can provide the user with tangible feedback that augments a virtual image being presented to the user. Without such tactile simulation, virtual reality technologies fail to provide the user with as authentic an immersive experience as could be provided.